Secret love
by musicaldancer1999
Summary: Sometimes love isn't as easy as it seems. Max and Loretta are BFF's. Fang is Loretta's boyfriend and he seems to like her a lot. Max hates Fang he's a jerk just like every other guy at Sky High Academy, well she thinks that until Fang becomes her tutor and they fall into a secret love. She has to pick one of them but is it worth it losing one to have the other? FAX


**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride at all whatsoever read on :D **

"MAXIMUM RIDE! Get your butt out of the freaking bed and into the bathroom!" Loretta screams.

"Ughhhhh Loretta GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND LET ME SLEEEEEEPPPP!" I scream at her and cover my head with my pillow and shimmy farther under my covers. Ah. Peace and quiet, Loretta is like _the_ most annoying best friend in the entire universe, but I still love her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WE HAVE SCHOOL DUMB ASS GET UP NOW!"

"UGH FINE!" I get up and roll out of bed literally. Now all of a sudden I'm on the floor. I guess it's not that sudden if you _rolled_ out of bed. I stand up and guess what I see. No, I do not see food of any kind although food sounds great right now. I see Loretta, holding up a set of clothes for me to wear. It's a red crop top that says 'swag' with a white tank top to go underneath, black short shorts, and a pair of navy blue toms.

"not bad Lo, this outfit is NOT slutty I'm so proud of you!" I smile and bat my eyelashes.

"shut up and go take a shower." She grumbles.

I take a quick shower, put on the clothes and try, which means attempt, to go out the door before she can force makeup and weird chiz on me. But notice how I said try, I meant it I am WAY stronger than Loretta but when it comes to playing dress up nothing can stop her. I end up with my hair clipped up in a ponytail, with nude lip gloss mascara and eye liner she skipped out on all the other crap today because we are almost late. We rush out the door and into her cherry red Ferrari. Oh yea I failed to mention that Loretta's dad is a multi-millionaire, his wife died and Loretta is an only child so they have tons of money to spend.

When we arrive at school we are greeted by Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, Iggy and Fang who is Loretta's boyfriend.

"Hey sis" Ella greets me. She always arrives earlier because she's a morning person, she's awake at like 4:00 in the morning.

"sup ells."

"OMG GUESS WHAT! Brandon told Tess, who told J.J who told Lillianna who told Nudge that told me that someone's gonna ask me out!" she said jumping from her left foot to her right, in a sort of a run in the spot. It's actually really freaky how girly Nudge, Ella, and Loretta can be. Brandon is Tess's boyfriend, and Tess and J.J are inseparable and they are all friends with Lillianna, and Lillianna and the other 3 are friends with us. Just a heads up Nudge and Ella are Freshman and the rest of us are juniors.

"Ells calm down how do you even know it's true."

"because maaaaaax our friends don't lie AND I have this weird tingly feeling like someone is watching me." she's saying that all excited. Is she freaking CRAZY if someone is watching you RUN and/or HIDE. I mean STALKER ALERT seriously. That girl has _issues._

"Ella wake up STRANGER DANGER! Someone, whoever, is watching you can come and kidnap you and then you'll be all, oh my gosh my awesomely, awesome bad ass sister was right."

"ha-ha very funny. We'll see who's laughing once I get a boyfriend and you're trying to get an early acceptance." I stuck out my tongue at her. Then the bell rings.

"Ciao peoples!" I say and walk off with Loretta and Fang to our first class. You know what really bugs me, PDA and guess what. Loretta and Fang are constantly making out I mean seriously is it necessary to make out right before class starts, a bit in class, after class, _all_ through lunch ( I mean what the hell is there problem aren't you hungry?) and so on so forth.

"Open your Math textbooks to page 140. Today we will be studying…" Mr. Lee says, and that's about the time I start to zone out until…

"Hey Max will you switch seats with me." Guess who that is. If you guessed the cookie monster, I wish, it's Loretta she wants me to move so she can have her make out session.

"Lo, again, really, we're in the middle of class and do you even remember what happened the last time?" her face turns a deep scarlet

"yah yah I know." We sit in rows and it's kinda like a movie theatre each row is higher than the one before it.

"you stood up fell off our row and fell into Gerald's lap. Then he started moaning, and everyone started laughing." Gerald is this really super-duper nerdy kid, he's a stereotypical nerd and he has a HUGE crush on Loretta like a COLOSSAL crush on her and all he does in every class is draw pictures of her… well the rest would blow a PG rating.

"c'mon Maxiekins for me" Fang smirks he knows that whenever anyone calls me anything besides Max it pisses me off.

"shuddup Fang!"

"Fine, Fine." Loretta says. They reach over me and start making out I see flashes of tongue and I can feel the bile rising in my throat. I take my textbook and slam it into their faces.

"OW what the- "

"Language Mr. Martinez." Calls Mr. Lee

"Ms. Dante I would like to see you after class and Ms. Ride I would like to see you after class as well." After class, Fang waited by the door and Loretta and I went to go see Mr. Lee.

"Girls, you are both failing this class Max, I know that you want to get an early acceptance to Harvard as a law major but Colleges look mainly at all around students. How are you girls going to bump up your grades by the end of semester you need at least a B to pass this class considering how close semester end is."

"well I don't know Mr. Lee what do you suggest? What are our options?" I ask him.

"Well, the most efficient way is to get a tutor ."

"Then we'll do it." Says Loretta.

"Ms. Dante you will be paired with Gerald, and Ms. Ride, Fang."

"WHAT! Why Gerald can I be paired with Fang he's _my_ boyfriend maybe I'll actually listen to him."

"Actually, that's the reason you won't be paired with Fang, you think I can't see you two making out in the back? Oh I see it alright and that is why Gerald is who you'll be paired with. Goodbye ladies see you tomorrow." He says and walks away. Ugh Loretta may love Fang but he is a dickhead, who used to be player before Loretta, although I don't really know if he still is. His dating limit is a week and it's only been 4 days. He is arrogant, cocky, a jerk face, a player and an insult to the human race. But the one thing you can't say about him is that he's ugly he's the hottest guy at Sky High Academy. He has Jet black hair that comes over his eyes and is longish but not tiny guy ponytail long, he has onyx eyes, olive skin, and chiseled features, not to mention an 8 pack, we've gone swimming together, no, nothing dirty happened. He's basically what every guy wants to be and what every girl wants, well, except for me.

**Wow this is a short chapter sorry but I just wanted to get this story out to the world. So see how I left Ella's secret admirer a mystery, it's because I don't know who to put in. Ella and Iggy are the usual pair but I just love Iggy and Nudge but then again Nudge and Gazzy are cute so Ella can be with an OC. I want you guys to review/pm me and tell me the pairings but Max and Fang are set no changing that. You can also tell me if you want one of the characters like Angel to date one of your own made up characters review/pm me about the character or you she can date one of you guys I guess but yah characters people! Thx for reading!**


End file.
